A Familiar Face
by Roxy9785
Summary: Belle and Adam used to be friends when they were seven. However, Belle stops seeing him because of her mother. He is now an adult in college, but what happens when Adam meets a beautiful young librarian?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first BATB fanfiction. Please review!**

* * *

"Ready or not! Here I come!", said a young Belle. She was playing a game of hide and seek with her best friend Adam. They had just been friends a year ago when Belle had moved in the city. They had been friends ever since. Belle's mother had been best friends with Adam's mother since they were in high school. They had met again working at the same job as teachers.

Belle wandered around the house looking for him. She saw feet at the bottom of the purple curtains, so she made her way over to the wall in the living room, "Ha! I caught you!".

He stomped the floor with his foot, "Aw man!", said Adam making Belle giggle.

"Tag! You're it!", said Belle pushing him. She ran away from him laughing.

"Hey! That's so not cool!", he ran towards her but he couldn't catch up to her sprinting feet.

"Adam! Belle! It's dinner time!", said Adam's mother.

Belle stopped in her tracks, "Yay! Food!"

"Ha! You're it!", said Adam.

"Aww man!", Belle whined.

"Adam! Belle! It's dinner time!", his mother yelled again.

"We're coming mom!", Adam yelled. He smiled at Belle, "Come on Belle, we might have fish again!"

The two children ran into the kitchen. The aroma of fresh cooked salmon filled the room.

"Okay Belle, here's yours", Adam's mother handed her a bowl of salmon pieces with rice.

"Aw come on mom!", Adam whined, making Belle giggle.

"Now Adam, don't be like that. Belle is our guest (no pun intended)", she said sternly.

Belle and Adam were finishing the last few bites of their meal when they heard a car honk.

"Oh! My mom is here to pick me up!", Belle said.

Adam sighed, "Do you have to go Belle?". This was their last day together. Belle's mother got a job in

"Yeah, but I don't want to go", Belle admitted.

Adam hugged Belle. She hugged him back tighter, "I don't want you to go either". Belle started to lightly cry but tried to hold it back.

"I need to go, my mom is probably going to be upset with me. I'll visit you tomorrow, I promise", she wiped away a tear.

Adam sighed again, "Okay, bye Belle".

Belle didn't reply, she just turned away and left the house. Adam looked out to see Belle make her way in her mother's car. She saw him and waved him their last goodbye. Belle had promised Adam they'd see each other the next day, but ever since that day, Belle hasn't been seeing Adam anymore. The days had went by without a glimpse of Belle anywhere. Adam began to notice through the days. Two years had passed by, Adam was now ten years old.

"Mom?", he said sitting on the couch watching television.

"Yes Adam?", his mother replied.

"Why isn't Belle coming anymore?"

His mother paused. The reason why Belle hasn't been coming over was because her mother wanted her to spend more time without Adam. Nobody knew why this was the case.

Another year had passed, Adam was now eleven. His mother had been seeing a man she had met. He was one of the teachers at the school she worked in. Belle was still not visiting Adam. He slowly forgot about her day by day. Adam spent his days learning to play basketball. His mother's boyfriend had taught him.

Now thirteen, Adam's mother had found out that the man had been seeing another woman. Heartbroken, she decided to end the relationship. Adam had been supporting her. It took his mother weeks to recover from the heartbreak. With Adam, he had made the basketball team at his middle school. He was team captain. His life had passed him by so quickly that he had forgotten all about what really mattered to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam, now twenty years old, was now in college. He is the captain of the basketball team. He had everything he ever wanted, friends, a loving family, but he felt imcomplete. He was with his friends from basketball one day, just hanging out.

"Hey boys, have you heard there's a new librarian?", said one of his friends.

His name was Gaston, he was sort of the womanizer of the group. He has black hair and a muscular build. All the girls were after him. He was rich, good looking, and biceps to spare (pun intended).

Another one of his friends laughed, "Yeah, I bet she's hot. They said she was around twenty".

Adam couldn't believe what they were saying, "Come on guys, can we talk about something other than hot librarians?"

"How about we go to the library right now", said Gaston not paying attention to what Adam said.

"Come on guys!", Adam whined.

All of his friends started leaving, "Come on dude, we're all in this together."

The library was very big, but very quiet. The old librarian was retiring, so the school had to hire a much younger woman from the school to help keep the job longer.

"Hey guys, I think this is it", said Adam's dumbfounded blonde friend.

Gaston examined the sign obviously saying 'Library'.

"Of course this is it you bafoon!", he said pushing him out of the way.

Gaston immediately pushed the double doors of the library entrance open. He looked around, the place was mostly empty. Nobody had any interest going to the library.

As Gaston looked for the librarian Adam wanted to check out a book, "Okay Gaston, while you run off to your little lady, I have to go check out that book for Mr. Lumiere's class".

Gaston rolled his eyes, "Whatever".

Adam shrugged, he headed towards the aisles where the fiction books were. There sure was a lot of books to choose from. He had to check out a 'Beauty and The Beast' novel for his English class.

"There you are!", he said fingering the book out of the shelf.

He flipped through the pages when he hears steps coming towards his way. Adam saw that it was a strikingly beautiful young woman, she was reading a book. She has waist-length brunette hair tied in a low ponytail, her blue shirt dress flattered her curvy figure, and had nude heels.

He wanted to ask for help, "Excuse me miss?"

The woman turned around, her glasses falling a little bit, "Yes?"

Adam became speechless, her looks made him nervous, "Do you know where I can find the librarian?". He bit his lip, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I just so happen to be the librarian", she gave him a wide smile.

"Oh really?", he asked stunned, "One of my friends was just dying to meet you".

She giggled, "Well, tell him I said hi. Come on, I'll just take your book to the front desk."

When she sat down, she scanned ths book and stamped the due dare on the card onside, "Okay, this is due in two weeks". She gave him another smile. He laughed, he thought she was very beautiful.

He heard footsteps behind him, "Aw! Adam! I've been looking all over for yo- Hello there", he caught side of the woman.

She chuckled, "Hello sir"

Gaston placed his hands on her desk, "Do you happen to know where the librarian is?"

"I happen to be the librarian", she replied.

"Oh", he looked her up and down, "Nice to meet you, uh?"

"Belle, my name is Belle", she shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Belle", he said placing a kiss on her hand. She giggled.

Then the name popped in Adam's head, "Belle", he said. He knew that name somewhere, it sounded so familiar to him.

She giggled, "It was nice to meet you, Gaston but, I'm really busy right now", she said carrying some books.

"Okay, whatever, just playing hard to get", whispered Gaston.

All of then left except for Adam. They had hardly noticed he didn't walk with them. He was curious about Belle, she was just really familiar. As she placed books on the shelves, Adam appeared beside her.

Belle jumped, "Oh my God", then she started laughing, "You almost gave me a heart attack!". Adam laughed too, but a really slight one. She adjusts her glasses and goes back to work.

Adam makes motions his hands, "So, Belle huh? That's a pretty name", he was nervous.

She blushed, "Thank you! What's your name?"

"Adam", he tellsa her.

"Adam? Nice to meet you Adam", he shook her hand. It sounded like she knew him too but couldn't quite point it out yet. She continues to put books back on the shelves. She catches Adam staring so she face him.

He breaks out of his daze, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to look. I mean you're beautiful, it's just, you look so familiar"

Belle smiles, "Do I look like your mother?", she asks sarcastically.

Adam laughs, "No, no. Just a girl I used to be friends with"

"Oh, what happened?", she continued to put the books back.

"Well I was nine and I played with her all the time and one day, she stopped visiting me", he explains.

Belle nods, "I know how that feels, I was best friends with a guy before when I was eight, and it felt really awful not getting to see him anymore".

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Adam but I have to go arrange some other books"

"Okay", he says, "See you later Belle"


End file.
